Passing Notes
by blackroseturnedred
Summary: Remus couldn't believe it. Well maybe he could. It WAS Sirius after all. Sirius and Remus are passing notes in HOM. SLASH RLSB!T in case things turn really mushy.
1. Chapter 1: passing notes

**A\N: Hey all! I'm writing my first RLSB fic. It'll just be 2 chapters at most as I will be writing my version of RLSB history. Unless you guys want more. I'm sooo excited. Also, I'm going to write a short but somewhat funny Snarry called **_**Don't Piss off Severus Snape.**_** Anyway, I want to dedicate this story to **_**The2ndWeasleyGirl **_**who is a good friend and likes me enough to read **_**The Sixth Year **_**even though she doesn't like OCs. If she's reading this which she might be as she likes RLSB I wanted to say thanks and this may sound a bit like one of your old fics that did not star Remmy and Siri but involved notes. What happened to that story? I thought it was hilarious. Anyway……. Story time!!!! Only the plot is mine.**

_Remus' Handwriting_

_**Sirius' Handwriting**_

**PASSING NOTES**

**Chapter 1 Passing Notes**

Remus couldn't believe it. Well maybe he could. It WAS Sirius after all. Well Sirius should know better. What Remus couldn't believe was that Sirius had ACTUALLY asked him to skip HOM with him. Remus was gay. Sirius knew that, what Sirius didn't know was that Remus was in love with him. So obviously a part of Remus was telling him to say yes. The more dominant part told him to say no. After all, he WAS a prefect.

"Sirius I will not skip class with you. Can't you get James to skip with you?" Remus asked, his tone of voice saying the young werewolf was annoyed.

"Well, I would except James is too busy trying to impress Lily with his 'studious' ways. Please Remmy?" Sirius asked, giving Remus the puppy dog eyes and calling Remus by his pet name. Urg! Remus really hated it when Sirius did that and going with Sirius did have a certain appeal………… NO!!!!! Remus would not do such and irresponsible thing.

"NO Sirius. Why can't you just take notes like me or Lily?" Remus asked, raising a brown eyebrow.

"Because no one passes me a note. You're always to busing writing useless crap and James is too busy flirting with Lily." Remus smacked his forehead and started laughing.

"Not what I meant Sirius. But it's too late now. We're already here." With that Sirius follows Remus in the class. Remus smirks. He actually got Sirius into class.

Once class starts, Remus is surprised to find Sirius writing in a piece of parchment. Surprised, that is, until the piece of paper slides in front of him.

_**Hey Remmy**_

_Sirius, you know I don't condone passing notes._

_**So? You are such a prefect. **_

_Am not_

_**Are to**_

_Shut up_

_**Yes master. **_

_?_

_**What?**_

'_Master'? That's the best you could do?_

_**No but if I did worse you would yell at me for not setting the proper 7**__**th**__** year example.**_

_*Sighs*_

_**You know there's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. More accurately tomorrow.**_

_*Claps* Thank you captain obvious._

_**Welllllll, I was wondering………….**_

_Yes…._

_**If you would go as my um…..**_

_As your what Pads?_

_**My uh *Clears throat and laughs nervously* date**_

……_._

_**If you won't that's fine I'll just…**_

_Sorry, you caught me off guard. I didn't know you were gay_

_**I don't really go parading it around. Besides I'm only in love with you.**_

_Um… Same actually_

_**You're in love with yourself?? WTF!?!?!?**_

_Language Pads and no, I'm in love with you. Honestly, you can be such a dumb blond._

_**Sorry Remmy. So, you wouldn't mind being my boyfriend?**_

_No… I suppose not._

_**Now we just have to tell James**_

_After Hogsmeade pads. One step at a time. I think James would go into conniptions._

_**Actually he knows I love you.**_

_You really should tell me these things before I do something stupid_

_**LOL yes I should… Love**_

_Awww!_

Just then, the bell rang. Sirius and Remus got up and prepared to leave.

"So I'll meet you at the gate at 9:00 then Remmy?" Sirius asked tentatively taking Remus' scarred hand in his own.

"Yeah Pads. I can't wait," Remus said reveling in the contact his lover was giving him. Remus couldn't wait until tomorrow. You know, passing notes may not be so bad.

**A\N : That was good yes? Well do you want me to tell you how the date went?? Review ! I may just post the final chapter but do you guys think I should leave it at that?**


	2. Chapter 2: the date

_Remus' Handwriting_

_**Sirius' Handwriting**_

**PASSING NOTES**

**A\N: HAHA!!! I'm back and I want to thank the people who reviewed and the people who put me on author alert, fav story etc. I really appreciate all the love. So I decided to reward you with the next chapter. Oh btw, I will only stay in Remus' POV so don't you yell at me to show Sirius' thoughts. I think his mind would be a dark and scary place though.**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

Remus was nervous and confused. No, that was actually an understatement. He was terrified and bewildered. Sirius had left a long time ago judging by the fact that his bed looked long empty to Remus. Well, Remus supposed the seeing Sirius would only make his anxiety worse.

That wasn't the biggest problem though. The biggest problem is that Remus had no idea what to wear. It was cold so Remus opted for muggle jeans. Remus idly wondered what Sirius was wearing. He knew that the man would look hot in a dishtowel though so it didn't really matter.

Remus pondered the limited number of shirts he had and decided to wear a simple white button down with a Griffindor tie. The werewolf looked at his watch. It was 8:50. He'd better get down to the gate if he didn't want to be late. Remus was slightly OCD about punctuality. It annoyed Sirius to death and amused James. Today though, he didn't think Sirius would mind.

With that Remus walked out of the dormitory. Upon entering the common room, he scanned the room as a long lasting habit. Some obscure part of his mind probably hoped that Sirius would be there. Remus batted the foolish hope away and walked out of the common room with his head held high. Unfortunately, Remus didn't realize he'd left his cloak. His mind was on one track. That was Sirius.

Remus was absorbed in his own thoughts until he reached the gate to the castle. Then, he saw Sirius standing there with his hands behind his back. Sirius was wearing black skinny jeans with a Coldplay t-shirt and leather jacket. (A\N: Is Coldplay even around in 1977?). Remus was awe struck. No one should look that good in a t-shirt.

"Remus. Hey, I uh… got you a rose," Sirius said, holding up a beautiful red rose. "By the way, you look wonderful Remmy. I love the tie."

"Thanks on both accounts Sirius, you look really good yourself. The rose is beautiful." Remus took a sniff. "Mmm smells fresh. The question now is do I want to ask where you got it?"

"Probably not. But that's not important. WE have a date," Sirius said, offering Remus his hand. Remus took the offered hand and the pair walked out the gate.

The wind blew and the cold October air made Remus shiver slightly and wish he had remembered his cloak. Sirius noticed and said, "Love you look cold. Why didn't you bring a jacket? Here take mine its warm."

"Sirius, I couldn't what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm you boyfriend. I'm supposed to do this kind of thing," Sirius argued, taking off his coat and handing it to the smaller Remus.

Remus grimaced slightly but slipped the coat around his shoulders. "So, Sirius, where should we go first?"

"I was thinking Honeydukes, then we could window shop and end up at the three broomsticks."

And so they went off. Sirius insisted on buying Remus some of his favorite chocolate and other delicacies at Honeydukes. Window shopping was fun. Remus found all the stores had something wonderful. Remus had never really looked around Hogsmeade thoroughly before. And doing it with Sirius's arm around his shoulder was heaven. When they finally got to the Three Broomsticks they were worn out and content in each other's company.

Sirius went up to order the drinks and Remus sat down at a table. Remus cautiously took a whiff of his boyfriend's jacket and sighed. It smelled just like him.

Sirius came over and put a butterbeer in front of Remus and plopped down next to him. Sirius carelessly tossed and arm around the young werewolf. Remus responded by laying his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Siri, what are we going to do about us? I mean, people can't really find out we're together, can they?" Remus asked tentatively, looking up into Sirius' grey eyes.

"Sure they can. I love you. Shouldn't that be all that matters? Who cares about what other people think? We both know I never have. But, if it makes you feel better we'll see how James and Peter react then we'll talk again," Sirius said placing a chaste kiss on Remus' head.

They stayed like that for a while, Remus with his head on Sirius' chest and Sirius with his arm around Remus. Finally, the sun began to set and the pair decided to head back hand in hand.

Once they reached the gates, Sirius stopped and Remus had no choice but to pull up short. He idily wondered if Sirius was going to give him his first kiss.

"Did you have a good time Remmy? I did," Sirius asked softly. He pulled Remus into a hug. Remus had his head on Sirius' chest and the animagus' arms around his waist.

"Yeah," Remus muttered, wishing Sirius would hold him tight and never let him go. But, Sirius did let go, much to Remus' displeasure.

Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips to Remus'. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. He felt an arm encircle his waist and another press Remus into Sirius' chest by the small of his back. Remus barely noticed. He was too focused on the taste of Sirius. It was undescirbeable and wonderful.

All too soon, Sirius broke the kiss. He kept an arm around Remus' waist as they headed up to the castle. Remus had just had the best day of his life. He was truly in love with Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Out

**PASSING NOTES**

**A\N: HAHA! I'm back. Long Hiatus… I got bored and overwhelmed. I need a mental breakdown and revamp. You know a good crying stint and whatnot. Anyway I'm thinkn' either one more chapter after this or make this into a collaborative my version of a Siri Remmy tale, Jeanette Cole this q required your advice PLEASE! Kinda desperate here….….**

**James' Handwriting**

_Peter's Handwriting_

___Remus' Handwriting_

_**Sirius' Handwriting**_

Chapter 3: Coming Out

"Remmy, love, we need to tell them. They're our friends."

"I know but still I don't feel comfortable telling them."

"Well they're our friends and they should accept us for us, besides they know you're gay."

"True Siri, well after we tell them we should tell the rest of the school."

"NOW you see the light!" Remus had to smile. The common room was empty, Sirius and Remus skipped Divination to be with each other. Remus had his head on the animagus' lap. Said animagus had his arm around Remus' waist. Their next class was HOM where James and Peter would be in on the secret.

"That was sarcastic Hun," Remus said fondly. Even though Remus and Sirius had been going out for nearly a month, Sirius seemed to be no smarter… Not that Remus expected his IQ to go through the roof.

"I know luv but still…. Please?" Sirius asked, gently stroking Remus' hair. "I want the world to know you are MY love."

"Merlin's arse Sirius you won't give up will you? Like I said we should tell them and see how they react.

"Thank you love!"Sirius said, grinning. He pulled Remus up and kissed him on the lips. Remus moaned and felt a tongue swipe his lips. He gladly opened his mouth and allowed his lover's tongue to slip through. All too soon Remus had to gasp for air. Remus laid is head on Sirius' chest. Unfortunately, the bell rang and Remus and Sirius went to HOM. _**  
**_

Remus was glad Sirius said he would tell James. Remus was not afraid of Peter. James, James he was afraid of. I mean have you seen the crap he threw at Snape? Remus shivered. Sirius noticed and discreetly rubbed his boyfriend's arm.

All too soon they had to separate as they walked into the class Remus had nicknamed 7th level. Sirius headed over to James while Remus sat next to Peter. Sirius immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and started scratching with his quill.

_**Jamey? **_

**Don't call me that you dolt!**

_**Hypocrite**_

**It's Lily lover to you Paddy.**

_**ARGGG! **_

**HAHA! Mission annoy Sirius is complete.**

_**You are so five.**_

**And I know it.**

_**Anyway….. You know how I told you I love Remus?**_

**Yes…**

_**Well he loves me and we went to Hogsmeade and we kissed!**_

**That's good, I think. But if you think I'm going to sit around and watch you two kiss you are so wrong!**

_**James I would be insulted and creeped if you stayed.**_

**Well if you're done telling me what I knew would happen I have a fire haired woman to woo.**

_**EWWW!**_

Meanwhile Remus hesitantly scratched a note to Peter.

_Peter? Can we talk?_

_Sure Moony, what do you need?_

_Well I need to tell you something._

_Do you know if Amelia Bones likes me?_

_Ew and no I do not._

_Look just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to think women are gross!_

_Well me being gay is what I wanted to talk about._

_You're not in love with me are you?_

_No! I am in love with Sirius he's my boyfriend._

_WHAT!_

_Peter, why does this surprise you?_

_*Gasps like fish*_

_I'll take that as you don't know._

_Good Idea._

_So are you going to freak?_

_No You just surprised me… I'm happy for you._

_Thank you._

Remus sighed and subltly gave Sirius the thumbs up and received one in return. Remus spent the remainder of class taking notes.

When the bell rang Remus packed his things and walked with the rest of the Marauders down to dinner. Sirius seemed to be thinking about something. Remus hoped he wasn't plotting, he always felt sorry for all involved. Normally that included Remus himself.

Upon reaching the entrance to the great hall, Sirius stopped short. Remus stopped to wonder what he was up to.

Before Remus could open his mouth to ask Sirius pulled him into a searing kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and the werewolf wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. The teachers smiled and the assembled students clapped and cheered. Someone even yelled, "IT"S ABOUT TIME!"

Later, in the common room, Remus had his legs over Sirius' lap and his head resting tiredly on his lover's chest. It was close to the full moon.

"That was some way to tell the school about us," Remus said, as Sirius played absentmindedly with a lock of his hair.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Pads!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Love you too Remmy," Sirius said, his hand traveling down to wind around Remus' waist. Remus smiled to himself and drifted off into a peaceful slumber as Sirius held him.

**A/N: I think two more chapters should do it? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate and Transformations

**PASSING NOTES**

**A/N: sorry 'bout the long wait…. But here it is! The next chapter…. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Chocolate and Transformations**

There was an unusual sight in the Griffindor common room. Remus was sitting on an armchair studying. His legs were over one arm and his back rested against the other. That sight was not unusual. The unusual sight was that Remus was alone. He was not sitting on the lap of his boyfriend, who would try to distract him by any means necessary from doing what Remus did, which was normally studying. Remus missed his boyfriend, who had been gone for a good two hours, but he was glad to have some peace and quiet to study for the N.E.W.T.s that were, to Remus, just around the corner. When, in actuality, they hadn't even had Christmas holiday yet.

Suddenly, Remus' heightened senses (due to the full moon that was tonight) picked up on a delicious smell. Remus leaned forward. Was it? It was! Chocolate! Remus' favorite treat! Remus closed his eyes and kept leaning. The scent was so delicious! Remus leaned farther and farther, until… WHAM! Remus tumbled out of the chair and hit the floor with a thud.

"Sorry Remy! I just thought you needed a distraction!" Sirius said in between chuckles, holding a hunk of chocolate in his hand that he had obviously nicked from Honeyduke's. Remus glared half-heartedly as Sirius gently scooped him up in his arms and settled into the armchair that Remus had unceremoniously fallen out of. Sirius kissed his boyfriend and muttered against Remus' lips, "Plus, I know chocolate makes this werewolf feel better."

Remus nodded and broke the kiss to go after the chocolate that had been placed on his lap. Sirius had won this game of distract Remus. But he did cheat.

The chocolate tasted so good as Remus savored it slowly allowing it to melt in his mouth. While Remus closed his eyes in bliss, Sirius carded his fingers through the werewolf's golden-brown locks. Remus gently pressed his lips to Sirius and allowed his beloved to taste his savory treat. Sirius swiped his tonge across Remus' lips and Remus gratefully opened wide. Sirius' tonge roamed the cavern of Remus' mouth and Remus was lost in a world as bliss. Sirius carefully readjusted them so Remus was below him as he pressed his body flush against the body of his love. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck as the animagus moved his attentions to Remus' neck. Sirius nipped and sucked until a big hickey was left on Remus' neck.

Things continued like this until James coughed pointedly. Remus peeked around Sirius' neck and blushed as Sirius pulled Remus back onto his lap and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Love you Remmy."

"Love you too Pads."

"EWW," James said and fake-gagged. Sirius sent mock daggers at him and James shut up. The rest of the day passed in relative peace. Well, as peaceful as it could get with Sirius around.

That evening, the four marauders headed out under the invisibility cloak to the Shreiking Shack. Remus and Sirius walked hand-in-hand, their fingers intertwined. The air was cool and Remus was under the impression that it would snow before the night was out. Not that he minded. He would just be cooped up in a shack anyway. The beast within didn't particularly care what the weather was doing. But Remus did, not that it mattered.

Upon reaching the Whomping Willow, the group stopped and Peter transformed into his rat animagus and pressed the knot in the tree. The rest of the maurauders followed and slid into the hole. Remus found himself in front of Sirius, who was actively staring at Remus' bum. Okay, Remus thought, not creepy at all. But his boyfriend continued to stare until Remus turned around and glared. Then he mercifully stopped staring.

"Sorry, love" Sirius murmured. Remus instantly forgave him and turned around to smile.

They continued to crawl for awhile until the reached the entrance. The shrieking shack was not a fancy place. In fact, if you were to ask Remus, he would tell you it was a hell hole. But the werewolf in question is biased. Obviously…

Remus looked out the window into the cool winter sky. The stars were bright and he could tell the moon would rise momentarily. James and Peter were still waiting at the entrance to the shack. They were giving himself and Sirius a private moment, as best as Remus could guess.

Said animagus walked up and placed a hand on Remus' cheek.

"I know this is painful," he said sadly, "but remember I am here for you, and I will hold you in the dawn."

Remus smiled slightly and murmured into the hand cupping his cheek, "That was amazingly profound, and beautiful. Thank you Sirius." With that, Sirius took Remus into his arms and kissed him tenderly, before releasing him and caressing his cheek one more time before he turned into a shaggy black dog. Remus sighed as his other friends transformed and started to play. Remus looked out the window as the full moon rose. Then the agony of the transformation began.

Remus yelped in pain, then the wolf took over, growling at the other animals. It didn't like the animals watching it come out of its shell. But then the wolf sniffed cautiously as the dog came forward. The wolf sensed this animal had power over its host. And the wolf rolled over onto its back, submissive. The dog looked down and promptly licked the wolf, letting it know that while it was to be submissive, it could still have fun, and everything was okay. The wolf got up and the dog yipped, bounding around the shack as the stag and rat followed suit. The werewolf howled, and then joined in.

The rest of the night passed in relative peace, with not much broken, other than Remus, because the wolf got into a self destructive mode every night just before the full moon sunk behind the rising sun. As it did every morning, the sun rose and life started again, but at least it was Saturday. The pain began for the wolf then it was over, and Remus was human once more. He stood in the beam of light that had, just moments before, bathed the wolf in its warm glow. But everything hurt! Remus moaned in pain as the others transformed.

Before Remus could do anything else, he was enveloped into the warm arms of his lover and he felt a warm pair of lips at his temple.

"Shh love, I'm here. It's all over. You're safe. With me. I love you," Sirius reminded him, before settling them down on a couch. They were spooning, with Sirius on the outside, his arms wrapped around Remus in a tight embrace. Remus looked at his body. The casualties were not that bad, only a few deep cuts and many bruises. His shirt was torn and stained red, but that was norm. At least there were no protruding bones. He supposed he had Sirius to thank for that, but for now, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he remained awake as someone healed his cuts before James and Peter began to leave.

Remus found himself being gently being picked up bridal style by Sirius. Remus simply buried his head in the warm chest of his lover and received a kiss on the top of his head.

Before Remus knew it, the sun bathed him in its cool glow and Sirius was carrying him into the castle. People stared as the couple walked by, but Remus didn't mind. After all they would think that he and Sirius had spent the night outside, doing very inappropriate things. Which was not true at all. Remus did not want to do such things until he was older. He wasn't ready. He knew Sirius would wait. Sirius did love him, and Remus, in turn, loved Sirius.

The common room was practically empty. It was a Saturday after all. Remus was thankful for this small detail. He did not want too many people to see this. He did not want these people to guess what he was, the monster he was, and ruin his chance at getting the education he craved. Sirius pulled Remus closer to him and headed up the stairs. The boy dorm was in fact empty, Remus noted. His eyelids began to droop as Sirius set him down on the bed and settled so he was facing the werewolf.

Sirius kissed Remus once on the lips, and a wordless I love you was spoken between them. Remus felt the strong arms of the animagus encircle him as he nestled his head on Sirius' shoulder before letting the blackness encompass him.


End file.
